My Saviour
by Night Kisses
Summary: Sakura is a normal 16 year old school girl but that all changes when she meets Sasuke. What is his big secret and why does he think he is a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone srry i havent been on for a while but i have been caught up with school and stuf so i thought i'd start a new story about saskue and sakura hope u like it and i dont own Naruto or Naruto shippuden thanx! :D**

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm sixteen years old with long bright strawberry pink hair. I like to think my life is normal but it is anything but that's because of what happened in my past. Since my sixteenth birthday allot of things have happened.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Morning already?" I mumbled. I threw off my covers, bounced off my bed and ran straight to the window. 'YAY It's sunny! a great way to start the school year' I thought as I ran to the bathroom to get ready for school. 'Ahhh' I stop right in my tracks I turned and bolted to my closet, 'almost forgot my uniform.' I grabbed my clothes and skipped to the bathroom and got dressed. After I brushed my hair and put my favourite clip to fold my fringe in place. My clip is a treble clef with a diamond right in the middle, 'perfect' I thought.

"Sakura Breakfast is ready!" My brother Chace called me from the kitchen. "Coming," I replied as I skipped down to the kitchen table. "Yum thanks Chace!" I ran and gave him a hug; he just smiled and hugged me back. On the table was Crapes with cream and strawberries on top. "Alright you better hurry up and eat or you'll be late," Chace warned me, "Ok!"

* * *

"Bye Chace see ya after school!" I yelled grabbing my bag and running out the door.

* * *

"See ya Sakura!" Chace called out after me. It is a ten minute walk through the streets of Konoha to get to school, so I have to be careful. I arrived ten minutes early, 'lucky I thought I was late' I thought silently.

"Hey Sakura!" one of my best friends called out, "hey Ino," I annoyingly said as I was angry that she interrupted my thought, then I see my other good friend Hinata and I instantly went happy.

"Good morning Hinata, you look so cute today!" I complemented her. Hinata blushed and replied a shy Thank you.

"Hey! Why didn't you compliment me?!" I ignored her and made small talk with Hinata. Bing! Bing! Bing! The school bell rung. "Ahhh were gonna be late!"

* * *

I'm now in my last class of the day and there's about fifteen minutes till the bell. I started to drift off into a day dream about my past, about my parents before the accident. My parents had died in a car accident twelve years ago; I was also in the car at the time. Apparently, I should be dead and it was a miracle that I survived. People always ask me what happened but honestly I can't remember, all I remember is sitting on the curve confused, upset and scared, all I wanted was my parents. Bing! Bing! Bing! The bell interrupted my thoughts for the second time that day. I picked up my books and headed for the door to put my book away in my locker.

"Miss Sakura, can you please stay behind and help clean up the classroom?" Miss Kurenai asked, I stopped, "of course Miss." I replied, I put down my books and helped Miss Kurenai clean.

It took us and hour or two to clean up the class room and by that time it was dark.

"Sakura, do you want me to drive you home?" Miss Kurenai offered as we walked towards her car. "No, it's alright I don't want to be any trouble," I kindly rejected. "Are you sure?" she gave me a worried look. "Yes Miss, goodbye," I said as I took my leave. "Goodbye Sakura, see you tomorrow and thank you!" Miss Kurenai called out, I turned and waved as she got into her car and left. Little did I know that was a big mistake.

'Got to get home! Got to get home! Got to get home!' I chanted in my head as I'm walking through the city. I was too lost in my thoughts and took a wrong turn into an ally.

'oh no, I'm lost!" I thought panicking, look around vigorously trying to figure out where I was. Then in the corner of my eye I saw a shadow, I turned towards it.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out into the bitter night air. "Yes," the shadow replied, "Your worst nightmare." The shadow walked into the moonlight towards me, revelling a tall bulky man with shaggy hair and a wild looking beard, he had a crazy look in his eyes like he was craving to shed blood, my blood. I stood there terrified, my brain told me to run but my legs wouldn't listen. When my legs started to turn and run it was too late. He grabbed me and I started screaming, hoping my frightful screams would be heard but it fell on deaf ears as the man push me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand. His other hand disappeared into his long dirty coat and then suddenly I felt a cold, sharp blade against my throat...

My eyes went wide, 'I'm going to die' this thought just repeated over and over in my head. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face and I prepared for my death.

I feel the knife slide slightly across my throat, he was about to kill me, then a voice came from nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" the deep husky voice said. My offender pushed me off the wall, my back facing his chest with the knife still at my throat.

"Who said that?" My killer said. Suddenly a young man jumped in front of us, around my age. He was so handsome; he had raven black hair with onyx black eyes. I gasped as my killer pressed the knife deeper into my skin. The mysterious handsome man smirked then said "me." I closed my eyes, and then I feel someone shoved me and I impacted the ground hard. I opened my eyes and saw scrapes going up my legs. I look around to see my killer also on the ground further away from me with the handsome man standing in front of him. "Get lost!" I hear my saviour coldly say. My killer quickly got up stumbling and ran. I look that this man, gratitude in my eyes, he turned towards me, I ask him,

"What's your name?" He walks closer to me, then gives me a gorgeous smirk, held out his hand and said.

"The names Sasuke."

**Thats it for now next chapter will hopefully be updated soon plz reveiw! thanx! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys i'm soo sorry it took me awhile to update but here it is chapter 2 hope you enjoy and P.s i don't own Naruto only think fanfic i made! ENJOY ^.^**

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke, thank you for saving me" I said grateful to him. I softly grasp his out stretched hand and he pulled me of the ground. Sasuke smirks, "always there to help a beautiful young lady' he winks and starts to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "Wait!" I called out slightly dazed, but I was too late he was gone. 'I hope I see him again' I thought as I started to walk home taking more caution to where I was going.

"IM HOME!" I shout out to Chase going through the front door.

"Sakura is that you?. Chace asks running from the kitchen, "thank god your home I was getting so worried" he runs up to and hugs me. "Chace can't breathe" I exclaim gasping for air, "huh? Oh sorry" he lets go of me and then grabs my hands. "What were you doing? Why were you so late? When did you think about..." he starts to ask a million and one questions. "Chace calm down! I can only answer one question at a time; jeez I stayed behind to Miss kurenai clean up the class room. Gosh worry much" I said trying to act cool 'I can't tell him it will only stress him out more'. "I'm going to bed" I tell him turning to go up the stairs, "wait wat about dinner?" Chace asks me. A flash back suddenly appeared of the knife at my throat, "no I'm good but thanks anyway" I tell him running up the stairs.

I'm sitting on my bed after a long cold shower to cool my nerves, when I start to think of what happened. I sigh, 'I'm so lucky that Sasuke was there to save me in time or I would be dead' I thought. For the rest of the night I thought about Sasuke and how amazing he was and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I was now in English the next day, daydreaming about what happened the night before. 'What if Sasuke didn't come? What if I died? No! Don't think about that, you're aliv...'

"SAKURA!" Mr Kakashi yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I ask dumbly, "Sakura as I was saying, please tell me what's the difference between a common noun and a proper noun?" he asked. "Ahh a common noun is name, places or things, while the proper nouns have specific names, places or things" I state while thinking 'how do I know that?'. "Yes very good, but please do pay attention in class" he tells me with a smile, "yes sir."

I'm walking home from school when I pass the ally I was in yesterday. I stopped and stared, flashbacks of that night came out of nowhere. I start to walk into the ally, looking at the wall where I was pushed against, dagger at my throat. I gulp and slowly raise my hand to where the dagger had been placed, I close my eyes and thank god that Sasuke saved me. I open my eyes and turn, a shadow catches my eye but as quick as it was there it was gone. 'Was that my imagination or did I really see that shadow?' I think just staring where I thought I saw the shadow, I shrug my shoulders and continue on my way out of the ally and back home.

"I'm home!" I shout as go through the front door, "hey Sakura, perfect timing I just finished dinner." Chace tells me with a smile, "great I'm starving" I exclaim walking to the dinner table.

* * *

It's after dinner and it has just gotten dark, I have 'Don't You Ever Forget about Me' by sleeping with sirens blasting through my speakers. I lay on my bed thinking, yet once again of Sasuke. "Sasuke" I say under my breath, 'I want to see him' I thought. "ARGH" I scream into my pillow knowing that I will never see him again. I spring up I have an idea, 'that could work'. I quickly grab my school blazer with the school logo on the pocket and run down stairs. I was just about to open the front door when a voice stops me in my tracks. "Where do you think you're going?". I turn to see Chace standing behind me with arms cross, "uhh to Hinata's, Ino will be there as well" I plainly lie. 'I'm going back to that ally' I thought, "ok..." Chace says looking unsure at me. "Please be careful" he worns me, I give him a quick hug. "I'm always careful" I reassured him, "bye, I love you" I say in my cutest voice. Chace laughs and rolls his eyes, "bye Sakura."

I run down the streets of Konoha on my usual route to school, 'it was right around here somewhere' I thought franticly looking around. "There!" I shout out with glee as I run down into the ally, I slow down into a slow walk as I am half way in.

"Hello?" I call out into the darkness of the night, "is anyone here." I then saw that shadow, 'the one I thought I imagined' I thought. CRACK! I quickly turn around startled by the noise. Looking around franticly, when I see a silhouette of a man, I squint my eyes to try and get a better look at him. Running through my mind was 'not again'. Just when my eyes adjusted he disappeared, then I feel a cold hand cover my mouth. I gasp in the hand, my eyes widen in surprise. I quickly gab at the hand, desperately trying to pry it of my mouth. A warm breath of air runs over my ear, I freeze, my eyes still wide.

"Shhh" I hear quietly, he takes his hand off my mouth. "Sasuke..." I breathe out knowing it was him just by his voice. I turn to face him, "Sasuke I just knew yo..." I started. "What the hell are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice. "Sasuke I needed to see you again.." I said looking into his eyes. Sasuke closes his eyes, puts a hand to his temple and shacks his head. "So you put yourself in danger, just so you could see me?" Sasuke asks opening his onyx eyes, staring into her emerald green one. "Ahh..." I said speechless, 'maybe this wasn't the best idea but it still worked'. "So?" Sasuke asks getting impatient, "yes, but I don't care! for some strange reason I really need to see you" I said desperately trying to make him understand. He signs and looks away, "what's your name?' he asks quietly. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" I reply. Still not looking at me he smirks, " you don't know what I am, I'm a monster." His smirk fades, he then frowns. "NO!" I shout, "you're not a monster you're my saviour."

**Thanx for the people who reviewed last chapter and Thanx for reading try and update soon! Please review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyyyyy srry i havent updated sooner but i kinda have been busy with school but here is Chapter 3 hope you like it!**_

_**i would like to thank Wild as the Wolves for helping me update so if it wasn't for her i wouldn't have updated for a while longer so thank you! love you ;D **_

* * *

"You're not a monster Sasuke, your my saviour" I say to him, desperate for him to understand.

"You wouldn't understand the things I've done" he says stepping closer to me. "You would be appalled, you would hate me" His eyes looked sad.

"No" I say softly, breathless with how close he was to me. "I would never hate you" I blurt then realize what I had said. I felt my cheeks become warm. I felt the tear threaten, making my sight blurry. I reach up, looking to wipe away the escaping tears.

Sasuke sighs heavily. "It's late. We should be getting you home" he reaches over and takes hold of my hand, careful not to hold to tightly. I nod in agreement as Sasuke leads me from the ally. "Were do you live" he scans the street, as if cheeking no one was around.

"Um...102 song road" I reply numbly.

"Oh so your one of them"

"One of them?" I ask slightly offended.

"You know. The rich girl, the one who can get everything she wants cause she has money, the spoilt, bratty , daddy's girl" he says without looking back at me.

"How dare you!" I say trying to pull my hand out of his but he tightens his hold, refusing to release my hand. "Don't accuse me of something I'm not! It's not far! Besides, you don't even know me! I'm not spoilt or bratty!" I say trying to defend myself.

"Sure" he says smartly. "Your just daddy's little girl"

Once again tears threaten, but this time spill without any content, sliding down me cheeks. I rip my hand from Sasuke grip and lift my hands to my face in an attempt to get rid of the tears. After a few seconds I drop my hands and, half whipped tears on my face. "My parents are dead" I say with pain lacing my words.

"What?" he frowns at me, annoyance in his voice.

I realize I had only whispered. "I don't have any parents! They're dead!" I hiss angrily, angry that I had let him see me so hurt. In a way it was easier being mad then being upset. There was no thinking when you're mad.

The annoyance melts from his face and pain makes his eyes darken. "I didn't know" Sasuke voice with filled with guilt.

"No, you did. But you do now" I snap.

"Sakura" Sasuke says reaching for me, trying to brush some hair from my face.

I slap at his hand, another tear spilling down my cheek. I turned around and ran, unable to face him, unable to look at him after what he said. I wanted to stop, but my legs kept running like they had a mind of their own.

"Sakura!" Sasuke calls after me again, worry threaded in his voice.

A few houses later I slow to a walk and shove the gate to my house open, trying not to cry as I move along the path towards the house. Just as I open the door someone grabs my wrist, turning my around in their iron grip. "Sakura" Sasuke says holding me close.

"Let me go" I say between my teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused like that. Please forgive me" he says softly, looking down at me with his black eyes. Before I can stop him he wipes away a tear, his finger lingering against my cheek.

My anger vaporizes and I'm left with nothing but a rubber band in my chest which holds tightly onto my heart, giving it a painful squeeze. "I could never hate you" I confessed again. I suddenly have an urge to hug him. So that's what I do.

Sasuke stiffens under my arms. Then he suddenly pulls me closer, his arms around my lower back. I wriggled around, trying to look up at him but it turns out harder than I thought it would be considering he was a lot taller than me.

I relax, feeling to safe and protected to fight him, no matter how much I wanted to look up at him.

For a minute I stand there, locked in Sasuke warm embrace. Then he pulls back reluctantly and presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Good night Sakura" he says in a low voice before releasing me completely.

"Wait" I say breathlessly though his lips had never touched mine I was still moved by it. What did that mean? Did Sasuke like me? Maybe I was thinking too much into it. He looks back at me expectantly. Oh crap, now what. "I better see you tomorrow!" I say sternly.

Sasuke smiles at me. "But of course my cherry blossom" he replies teasingly.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the park"

Sasuke nods at me. "That will work" he then squeezes my hand before releasing it and walking away.

I open the door, nearly running Chase who was looking at me knowingly. "Was that your boyfriend Sakura?" he says lifting an eyebrow at me.

I stutter out a no, tripping over the word. How do you trip over the word _no_? '_Came on Sakura! Snap out of it!'_

"Good" Chase laughs. "You don't need a boyfriend right now. He'll hold you back with your singing career" he shakes his head, hair shivering in the motion. "Anyway. What's his name?"

"Sasuke" I manage to spit out. "I'm going to bed. Good night" I say running up the stairs.

I burst into the bathroom and turn the tap on, letting the water splatter into the sink. I splash the cold water onto my face. The water was nice and cool and so refreshing. I turn the tap off and make my way into the bedroom, feeling sleep take hold of my body.

I quickly change before curling up under the blankets. The warmth wills me to sleep but an image of Sasuke invades my brain and I'm suddenly wide awake. I once again see the way he had held my hand, the way he had kissed my forehead. I flip over and shove my head into the pillow before the squeal of delight can force its way out. '_Sasuke kissed my forehead! The most amazing guy I've ever met kissed my forehead!'_

"Things are finally getting better" I say quietly into the darkness, unable to stop the smile. I roll back over and snuggle into the pillow. I fall asleep thinking about Sasuke.

* * *

_**So thats it i'll try and update soon thank you for reading and review pls thanxx! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyyyyy i was doing nothing so i decided to update my story by the way i dont own 'Sober' the song P!nk does also King for a day by peirce the vail and i dont own Naruto or any of the characters but i do own this fanfic ^.^ anyway Read and enjoy **_

_**P.s Thanx again Wild as the Wolves!**_

* * *

"So won't you push me for the last time and scream until there's nothing left..." my alarm screams at me. I groan reaching out to turn the alarm off I then sit up in my bed rubbing my eyes to trying to rid the sleepiness. I turn and look at my clock, my eyes widen in alarm. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE" I scream to no one in particular. I jump out of bed and grab my uniform rushing to put it on, almost tipping over when I try and put my socks on, I run to the bathroom quickly brushing my hair I then run downstairs.

"Bye Chace!" I scream running to the front door.

"Wait what about breakfast?"

"I'm too late for breakfast! See you after school, love you!" I run out before Chace could argue anymore.

I run down the my normal school route passing houses till I hit the streets which is filled with shops with salesmen and women trying to get costumers to buy their items. I slow down to a fast walk, weaving through the crowds of people and busy businessmen rushing through to get to work. I finally get to the front of school. Still panting I look around to find no one around.

_Huh? Where is everyone?_ I walk to the entrance of the school when the bell goes. That's when I realise that was the bell for class. _Shit... _I think bolting for my locker, when I reached it I rush to put in my combination I pull the, only to figure out that it's stuck. I pull again with more force but the door did not budge. I cry out in despair and wack my head against the door. _Why now, why couldn't it do this another time when I'm not late._ I then hear a click. I lift my head and pull the door open, without any thought I through my bag in and grabbed my books for my class. I slammed my locker shut and sprinted to home room.

I burst into the room interrupting my teacher, Mr Kakashi. Everyone's eyes were on me. I think nothing of it and turn to my teacher. "I am so sorry that I'm late Mr Kakashi" I bowed down in apology. Mr Kakashi looked at me and said "this is your first warning Ms Haruno please take your seat." I quickly took my seat and Kakashi continued his lesson.

"Today we have been honoured with a new student. Please come down and introduce yourself" Mr Kakashi smiled behind his mask that covers up to his nose. I hear a chair screech at the back of the classroom then footsteps making its way to the front. I look up to see the new student, my eyes widen and I gasp in surprise. "Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I then hear the girls let out small screams of delight, I turn and glare at them. "Thank you Sasuke please take your seat" Kakashi tells him. Sasuke nods and starts to walk back to his seat smirking when he passes me.

"Now back to work take out your history of Konoha book and turn to page 35. In this chapter they explain about..." I tune out Mr Kakashi to focus on my own thoughts. _OMG what is Sasuke doing here and in my class!_

"Ms Haruno? Ms Haruno? SAKURA!" Kakashi yells. "Huh?" I stated dumbly finally coming out of my thoughts. The class was quiet but then burst into laughter, I blush in embarrassment.

_Nice one Sakura._ I turn to see Sasuke chuckling, amusement showing in his eyes, I turn to face Kakashi even more embarrassed. I groan and sink into my seat. "Quiet" Kakashi boomed at the class, the room intently went silent.

"Now Sakura seeming that you know so much about historythat you can tune everything out, tell me what year did the first war we fought against the sand country?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, well maybe you know when the war finished?"

"I don't, sir"

"Then why tune out in my class?"

"Just things on my mind, sir"

"Oh care to tell us"

"They're kind of private"

"Fine then, well while I have your attention you plan on being a singer, don't you Sakura?"

"Yes, sir, I do"

"Well why don't you entertain us by singing us a song" He demands more then asks.

I look at him surprised "umm... ok, then" I say getting out of my seat

_You think this is punishment, well jokes on you, sir_

"I'll be singing Sober by Pink" I tell the class taking a deep breath.

Once I started singing all my thoughts disappeared, I looked at everyone's faces they all looked like a superstar had walked in, but the only face I wanted approval from was smiling down at his desk, the smile so small I was starting to think I was imagining it. But that didn't stop the fact that his smile was amazing. The look in his eyes was like he was listening to an angel. Our eyes lock on to each other's and stayed like that until I sang the last line. Then there was silence. I put on a small smile and tore my eyes from Sasuke to the floor then the whole room starts to clap and some even going so far as to whistle. I take a small bow, unable to fight away the smile as I make my way back to the seat.

"That was very nice Sakura" Mr Kakashi comments. Mr Kakashi sends a cold look to the class and tells ever one to quiet down. After a minute the room had settled down enough that Mr Kakashi can continue the lesson.

* * *

**_Thanxx for reading i hope u enjoyed this chapter and please REVEIW xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guy's sorry i have'nt updated for awhile i have been kinda busy hehe ^.^well i hope this makes up for it Enjoy!**_

_**I dont own Naruto or it's characters.**_

* * *

"Wow the new guy, you know Sasuke, he is hot!" Ino exclaim leaning back on her chair in a daze. A prick of anger enters my chest, the way Ino was talking about Sasuke was making me seethe with anger. _Back off, he's mine! _On the inside I simmered with rage, but I just sat there quietly eating my lunch, trying not to show how annoyed I was.

"Yeah, I guess" Hinata replied nervously as if she could sense my rage.

Ino sighed longingly. "He is just so dreamy" Ino exclaimed dramatically. My anger built even more, so much that I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't snap at her.

"If I ask him out, do you think he'll say yes?" Ino asks. That was all I could take, I knew I was already at my boiling point but what she just said made me snap.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" I scream out slamming my hands against the table. The cafeteria went silent, everyone stoped and stared. I stood there panting from my outburst, glaring at Ino. When I snap out of it I realised that I had just screamed my felling for Sasuke in front of the entire school. I feel tears welling in my eyes, I turn to see Sasuke sitting with some guys staring at me with wide eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and ran out of the cafeteria with Hinata and Ino calling out after me.

I didn't know where I was going so I just ran, tears now freely falling, I turn and race down the stairs when my foot slipped and I start to fall. It had felt like time had slowed down and I sensed the ground growing near, I close my eyes and waited for the impact. But arms swiftly wrapped around me pulling me into a tight embrace against a hard chest. A loud bang echoed throughout the empty corridor, my eyes flutter open and I hear a groan of pain underneath me I quickly look up and see Sasuke.

I gasp "Sasuke are you alright, why did you…"

Sasuke looks up at me and quickly sits up, pulling me into lap, cradling my head in his hands.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he asks gently caressing my check. I close my eyes at the touch of his cold hand on my hot face. I slowly open my eye to gaze at him, to see him just staring at me, waiting patiently for my answer. I jerk a nod, realizing how this may look, my head in Sasuke's lap with him leaning down to ask me if I was alright. I felt warmth raise to my cheeks.

"Thank goodness" then the look in his eyes change. The look of anger, panic and something I'm not too sure. "Idiot, that was dangerous! You could have killed yourself!"

"Me? What about you? You took all the impact, oh my god are you ok? We have to get you to the infirmary," panic hit me _He just dived down a flight of stairs to protect me! What if broke something!?_

"I'm fine Sakura, calm down" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Now that you're calm, what were your friends saying about me?" he asks smirking at me, the look of anger had disappeared.

I blush and look away from his face, replaying the cafeteria scene in my mind. I can't believe I shouted that out but Ino made me so mad.

"Nothing, it has nothing to do you" my stubborn side starting to kick in.

His smirk widen, "oh really, then why did you shout 'don't talk about Sasuke like that hmm?"

My blush grew redder but I said nothing. I was about to tell him to forget what happened when I was interrupted by Ino who is calling out for me.I look up the stairs but she wasn't there, I quickly look back to Sasuke and realised how we were sitting. I hear Ino's voice getting closer so I swiftly get out of Sasuke's lap and stand up straitening my school skirt. Ino appears at the top of the stairs panting, "Sakura!" she yells in relief.

She spills down the stairs clutching the rail so she wouldn't tumble down the steps. _Oh didn't think of that, _I think, hoping I wouldn't jinx she gets to the bottom she tackles me into a hug. The hug is so tight I back up against the wall struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Ino -can't-breathe- need-air!" I exclaim gasping for oxygen.

"Oh sorry but why did you run Hinata and I were worried sick! Wait where she is?" Ino spins around looking for the shy timid girl when she finally realises that she had lost her.

"Oh man! Now I have lost Hinata too, dam it!" Ino exclaims. She grabs my hand and starts to drag me away to find the so said shy girl.

"Wait! What about Sasuke?" I say craning my neck to look over my shoulder looking for the dark guys standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh, what about Sasuke?" Ino asks me confused. I shake my head _I where the hell did he go_. I thought panicking

Ino just shrugs off my weird behaviour and continued to drag me to find Hinata. When we find her she was heading off to the roof.

"There you are Hinata! Gosh come on" Ino grabbed her hand dragged both of us to the roof. I pull my hand away and walk to the edge of the building looking over the side, letting the wind blow my hair. I sigh, "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Ino and Hinata nod and I take a deep breath.

"Girls there is something I didn't tell you about that night when I had to help Miss Kurenai" I tell them looking at the ground, attempting to avoiding their gaze.

"You can tell us Sakura?" Hinata asks taking my hand, offering support. I look up into Hinata's lavender eyes; I gave a small smile at the gesture.

"Well afterwards when I was going home I took a wrong turn, not even thinking. But when I realise, it was too late. A man had grabbed me and he, he…" A tear escapes my eye, it took all my will power to not burst out crying. I didn't have to finish because my friends were already at my side comforting me, not pressing the matter further. I take another deep breath to calm my nerves before continuing.

"But I was lucky, huh, very lucky, Sasuke heard my screams and came and saved me. He's my hero, my saviour. I owe him."

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it i'll try and update as soon as possible hopefully this weekend. Well my lovely readers Review! ^.^ **_


End file.
